


Awakening

by Nation_Ustria



Series: Green Empathy [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Empath, Empath Lloyd Garmadon, Family Feels, Feels, Lloyd Garmadon Angst, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Misako Tries, Misako and Koko are the same person, Misako is Lady Iron Dragon, Misako is actually a good mom, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Prequel, Toddler!Lloyd, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nation_Ustria/pseuds/Nation_Ustria
Summary: Raising a two-year-old on your own isn't easy, even less so when you're the two most hated people in the city, but Misako does her best.Something's started happening with Lloyd, though, which Misako can't figure out.Or: Lloyd's empathic abilities start waking up, from Misako's perspective as Lloyd is only two.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Misako, Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago)
Series: Green Empathy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few quick notes: Once again, this AU is kinda a mix of the show and the movie. Misako goes by Misako, although Garmadon's nickname for her is Koko. Misako was Lady Iron Dragon but has also had a side interest in archeology, which is what she uses to get a job to support herself and Lloyd. Wu does the best he can to help, which is mostly in the form of babysitting, but at this point he's also the only person defending the city from Lord Garmadon so he can't help as much as he'd like to.
> 
> Apologies for any typos.
> 
> Enjoy!

Misako stared down at the bills spread in front of her, not bothering to wipe away the tears that blurred her vision because she’d memorized the numbers by now. 

It just wasn’t _fair_. She and Lloyd had been doing fine living with Wu, and then social services had to come along and decide that a perfectly furnished and updated flying ship wasn’t an acceptable home for a child—as if the tiny apartment that was continually in danger of having utilities shut off because she could barely make enough money for rent was better. Wu tried to help, of course, but he didn’t really have much in the way of money to offer. And Garmadon . . .

Not for the first time, Misako cursed the snake that had bit her husband. Garmadon had always struggled against the influence of its venom inside of him, but he’d still ultimately been a kind, loving, determined man who had made Misako happier than she had ever dreamed was possible. The pure love and joy in his expression when he’d first held Lloyd after he’d been born was Misako’s most cherished memory, with the way he’d looked at her on their wedding day and when she’d told him she was pregnant close behind. He’d been so excited to be a father—but parenthood wasn’t easy, and after a few months of dutifully and lovingly taking care of both baby Lloyd and Misako, who was struggling to recover from the strain of childbirth, the combination of sleep-deprivation and stress had allowed the venom’s influence to gain ground. They hadn’t even realized it was happening until Garmadon had harshly snapped at Misako when she’d asked him to pass her something—the horrified realization that had filled Garmadon’s expression a moment later still haunted Misako’s nightmares. He’d fought against the venom, but it’d gained too much of a hold on him. A few weeks later he’d vanished, leaving behind a tear-stained letter of apologies and loving words. 

A few months after that, he’d reappeared as a warlord intent on taking over Ninjago City, so far under the venom’s influence that if it weren’t for the name Misako wouldn’t have recognized the man she loved.

That’s when the general population had turned against Misako and Lloyd, when the police and social services upended what little normalcy they had managed to find with Wu’s help. It was probably only Misako’s reputation as Lady Iron Dragon that prevented them from taking Lloyd away from her and actually enabled her to find a job as a consulting archeologist, but it hadn’t stopped the prices of everything she had to pay for from being drastically—and probably illegally—marked up.

In a burst of anger Misako swept the bills off the table, her tears finally spilling down her cheeks.

It just wasn’t _fair_.

After a few minutes of silent sobbing, Misako wiped the tears off of her face and knelt to gather the scattered bills.

“Mama?”

Misako looked up to find Lloyd standing in the doorway of the bedroom, his stuffed dragon plushie held tightly against his chest as he looked at her with big, green eyes.

“Lloyd,” Misako said in soft surprise, straightening. “What are you doing awake, sweetie? Are you okay?”

Lloyd blinked at her, then buried the bottom half of his face in his dragon’s head. “‘Ot,” he mumbled.

It took Misako a moment to decipher that. “You were hot?”

Lloyd nodded.

Concern blossomed in Misako’s chest, and quickly she was kneeling in front of Lloyd, pressing her hand against his forehead to check for a fever. To her relief, he felt fine.

Lloyd started leaning into Misako’s touch, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Well, you’re not sick,” Misako said, gently pulling away her hand. To her surprise, Lloyd whined, reaching out with a tiny hand to grab hers. As soon as his hand was wrapped around two of her fingers he relaxed again.

“Lloyd?” Misako asked, startled. 

Lloyd looked up at her, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he settled with, “Wahm.”

“Warm? Do you mean I’m warm?”

Lloyd nodded, burying his face in his dragon again. He still had a tight grip on Misako’s fingers.

Misako had to keep herself from frowning. Hadn’t he just said that he was hot? And either way, Misako’s hands were pretty much always cold—Lloyd’s tiny fingers were much warmer than her own. So why . . . ?

“How do you feel, Lloyd?” Misako asked carefully, carefully scanning her son’s expression for any sign of something wrong.

Lloyd blinked. “Wahm.”

Worry started gripping Misako’s chest, but just then Lloyd yawned, revealing his fangs. He stepped forward, snuggling against Misako as he closed his eyes.

Misako slowly breathed out, picking up her son. Lloyd let go of her hand and buried his face in her shoulder, clutching his dragon tightly. Within a few moments he sagged, asleep.

Misako silently ran through the last few minutes and sighed. There probably wasn’t anything to worry about—Lloyd seemed okay, and kids could be weird. It probably didn’t help that Lloyd wasn’t entirely human, thanks to his father, as his baby fangs attested to. Wu had said that he’d grow out of any inhuman behaviors by the time he was eight—although his fangs would stay until they were replaced by his adult, human canines—but eight was still several years off.

Misako carried Lloyd back into the bedroom, carefully laying him down in the little bed that was set up next to her own. She hesitated, then decided against tucking him in, just in case. If he got cold he’d pull his blanket over himself.

Misako started going back to the kitchen, but she hesitated in the doorway, looking back at her son.

There probably wasn’t anything to be concerned about. If Lloyd did anything else odd, Misako would just talk to Wu.

*****

Misako was sitting sideways on the couch, her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles as she held her book with one hand and a mug of milk in the other. Lloyd was playing with his dragon plushie and a bunch of blocks on the ground a few feet away, attempting to make a “house” big enough for the dragon to fit in. He was babbling nonsense words to himself as he did so, occasionally shrieking when his stacks of blocks fell over.

After the seventh instance of shrieking, Misako looked over at him in a combination of exasperation and amusement. “Do you want some help?”

“No!”

Misako raised her eyebrows at her son, who crossed his arms, pouting. “ _Me_.” 

“If you’re sure . . .”

Lloyd nodded energetically, making some of his messy blond hair fall in his face. Misako bit back a laugh, setting a mental reminder to have him get a haircut soon.

“Alright then.”

Misako returned her attention to her book. It was the third of a series she’d first read as teenager, and one she’d been meaning to reread for a few years. Thankfully, her job came with a free card to the public library, so she’d been spending most of her down time reading—whether novels to herself or picture books to Lloyd depended on the toddler’s mood. He didn’t like staying still for very long.

A few minutes later, Misako reached one of her favorite parts of the book. The entire scene was purely for comedic relief, but it was well-written and absolutely hilarious. Within a few moments she had her fist pressed against her mouth to keep herself from cackling.

Lloyd started giggling. Still holding back laughter, Misako glanced at him. He’d set down his toys and was pressing his hands to his chest, rocking back and forth as he laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Misako asked, laughing slightly.

Still giggling, Lloyd shook his head. “Du-dunno.” He pressed a hand to his mouth, confusion flashing across his face.

Alarmed, Misako got off the couch, sitting next to Lloyd to look him over. Lloyd crawled into her lap—still laughing—and grabbed onto her shirt, pressing his face into her stomach. After a few moments his laughter died off, and he rolled over to look up at Misako with wide, confused eyes.

“Are you alright?” Misako asked, completely at a loss. What was going on with him?

Lloyd swallowed. “Uh-huh.” He still looked confused, though. He turned slightly, pressing the side of his face against Misako’s leg. “Wahm,” he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Misako frowned. This again?

Misako waited for Lloyd to move, but after a few moments she realized that he’d fallen asleep—which was definitely weird. Lloyd hadn’t been acting tired, and he _hated_ naps.

Maybe she should call Wu. But . . . what would she tell him? That Lloyd thought she was warm? It wasn’t really much to go on, and she couldn’t figure out the words to effectively explain the oddness of what had happened.

Maybe it was just a toddler thing.

Maybe.

Misako’s gut said otherwise, but it also didn’t say that Lloyd was in any danger, so for now she decided to leave it be.

*****

“‘Wing!” Lloyd insisted again, wiggling in Misako’s arms to point at the swing set.

Misako sighed. She really just wanted to go home—a toddler and a full day’s work wasn’t an easy mix—but Lloyd was looking up at her pleadingly, and the toddler swing _was_ open.

Misako turned, heading for the swing set, and Lloyd squealed happily. 

Misako nodded to the other parents as she passed, then maneuvered a babbling Lloyd into the toddler swing. Lloyd started kicking his feet as soon as he was sitting, making the swing twist back and forth a little. Misako smiled fondly, then eased her backpack off of her aching shoulders, setting it against one of the poles.

“Are you ready to swing?” Misako asked.

“‘wing!” Lloyd cheered, kicking his feet even more. 

Misako laughed. “Do you want to go high or stay low?”

“‘Igh! ‘Igh!”

“Alright, high it is. Get ready!” Misako grabbed the back of the swing, taking a few steps backward, then ran forward, pushing the swing until she could duck underneath it. Lloyd shrieked in delight, and Misako turned to see him holding out his arms like he was flying as he swung backwards. 

Misako waited until Lloyd’s swing started swinging lower to push him again. He shrieked just as much the second time, maybe even more, laughs filling the spaces in between screams. 

It was when Lloyd’s swing had nearly slowed to a stop, Misako catching the chains in preparation to push him again, that Lloyd’s laughter twisted, cutting off with a startled gasp.

“Lloyd?” Misako asked in concern, crouching down to his level. Lloyd was pressing his hands against the center of his chest, his breathing tight, and he looked up at Misako with wide eyes as his chin trembled.

“Owie . . .” Lloyd whimpered.

“Where?” Misako asked, already reaching for him. “Here?” She placed one of her hands over his.

Lloyd nodded, his eyes welling with tears.

“Let me see,” Misako gently instructed. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out how he’d gotten hurt—the edge of the swing was too low to have hit his chest, and there wasn’t anything else around.

Lloyd let Misako lift his shirt—but his chest looked fine. No sign of a fresh bruise, not even a scratch. Baffled, Misako stared for a few moments.

“Owie,” Lloyd said again. He started crying, his hands pressing to his chest again as Misako dropped his shirt.

“You should leave.”

It took Misako a moment to register that the words were directed at her. She turned in disbelief to find that the woman who had been pushing her daughter on the next swing over was glaring at them, holding her daughter protectively.

“I’m sorry?” Misako asked, her attention split between the woman and Lloyd.

The woman’s expression darkened. “We don’t want the likes of _him_ around here,” she spat, glaring at Lloyd. 

Lloyd cried out sharply, his sobs getting worse.

Misako gaped, frozen between the urges to punch the woman in the face and to comfort her son.

She chose Lloyd.

Misako turned away from the woman, pulling Lloyd out of the swing and holding him tight. Lloyd whimpered, burying his face in her chest. Tuning out the woman’s angry words, Misako snagged her backpack with her free hand and started speedwalking towards their apartment.

“He’s a monster!” the woman shouted after them.

Anger flaring, Misako spun, shouting back blindly, “He’s _two!_ ” Then she was running as best she could, her heart aching as Lloyd cried.

A few minutes later, they were safe in their apartment. Misako dropped her backpack, sitting down on the couch and hugging Lloyd tight. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’m so sorry,” Misako murmured. Every one of Lloyd’s sobs was a dagger in her heart, and soon her eyes were burning.

 _It’s not fair,_ Misako thought, rocking back and forth. _It’s not fair._

It wasn’t supposed to _be_ this way.

*****

“So?” Misako asked.

We sighed. “It’s . . . complicated.”

Misako scoffed. “ _Complicated_ isn’t a good enough excuse.”

“No, I didn’t—” Wu cut himself off, stroking his beard. He glanced through the doorway, where Lloyd was scribbling in some coloring books on the round rug that was positioned in front of the couch.

Misako waited, keeping her gaze stern despite her exhaustion.

Wu sighed again. “His element is awakening.”

“Element?” Misako asked, startled. “Like the elements of the masters who fought in the first serpentine war?” She’d thought that those stories were all legends.

Who was she kidding, she really should know better by now.

“Yes.”

“But I thought that those were all—” She waved a hand around, searching for the right word. “Tangible. Like fire. And ice. Traditional elements.”

“I believe that Lloyd has the element of Green,” Wu said softly.

“Green?” Misako hadn’t heard of that one. “That doesn’t sound like an element.”

Wu chuckled. “I agree, it doesn’t. The reason it’s called “Green” is because the actual element was unknown, so “Green” was the title it was given.”

“Wait, if it’s an unknown element, then how do you—”

“—know that Lloyd possesses it?” Wu finished grimly. He hesitated, then answered, “Because I can sense it. I couldn’t before, but now—” He gazed at Lloyd. “It’s waking up.”

Misako watched as Lloyd accidentally broke a crayon, blinking at it in surprise.

“And what _is_ his element, exactly?” Misako asked, not looking away from Lloyd. She had an idea as to what it was, but she wasn’t sure.

There was a pause. Then, finally, Wu answered, “Empathy. He can feel and be influenced by the emotions of those around him.”

Misako let out a shaky breath. Right. Her son was an empath. 

The incident at the park flashed across Misako's mind, and her heart broke. Lloyd was going to have to endure so much . . .

“Is there anything I can do to help him?”

Wu blinked, then quietly smiled. “There’s a few things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> So I realized that I didn’t exactly make this the most clear, so; In the first scene, Lloyd woke up feeling hot because he picked up Misako’s burst of anger. As his powers are just barely starting to manifest, he didn’t really pick up much of her sadness, but he did pick up Misako’s concern (subcategory of love) for him when she touched him, which is what made him feel warm. Anger is an uncomfortable heat while concern is a warm glow (but not as strong as love). The other two I thought were fairly clear, but just in case, Lloyd respectively picked up in amusement and hate.
> 
> Comments make my day. :)


End file.
